Run away with me? -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil and Dan are tired of being bullied day in and day out but their classmates and teachers. Their parents at home aren't any better than the kids at school. What do you do when you can handle it all any more?. Run away. This is the new version since I didn't like the style the last one was written in. please read and review. I legit live for your nice comments.
1. Chapter 1

"We have to do something"

I gently ran my ringers through Dan's hair as I softly spoke those words. We were currently sitting in our secret spot at school. Dan was cuddled up to me while we hid from those awful bullies and just as bad teachers.

"But what? What are we supposed to do?"

Dan mumbled as he buried his head in my chest. I continued to run my fingers through his soft brown hair as a thoughtful expression took over my features.

That's it.

The perfect idea.

I gently tipped Dan's chin up until his gorgeous brown eyes met with mine.

"Run away with me?"

"Phil, we cant just run away from our problems"

He mumbled softly. I was obvious from the look upon Dan's face that was actually what he wanted. Yet, Dan would never admit that. He never showed his real feelings. Always trying to put on a tough act and pretend nothing bothered him.

"You know that we cant" He sighed his gaze meeting with mine once again.

"But...we could be happy. We could get away from them all. From our parents, those kids, everyone" I flashed him a small smile, hoping it was at least a little convincing. "We could be together forever" I paused, pressing a small kiss to his lips "We can't be with them in the way…you know that"

"I guess, yeah, we could. We could get away from them for forever""

Dan smiled softly, pecking my lips quickly before his smile grew. It was so obvious when Dan was thinking about things. Especially happy things. He always wore that adorable little grin on his face.

"I love you"

I whispered, hugging him tightly "I really do"

"I love you too Phil. Forever and always" Dan replied hugging me back just as tightly. Like I said. He liked to act all tough but when it comes down it. He's just a scared little boy. Then again. We're all just scared little kids when it comes down to it.

Terrified of what tomorrow brings.

"Are you sure you...you want to do this? I mean, you don't have to, I just..." I asked softly as I pulled away from him a little, gazing into his eyes.

"Im sure. The sound of Being with you forever sounds amazing. And I want to be with you. To be with you without worrying about them" Dan answered smiling. He gazed into my eyes. That adorable lost look creeping onto his face again.

I gently took Dan's hand in mine, flashing him a small smile before asking my next question

"How do we do this then?"

"Leave tonight. Meet up at the park and then we can leave" He answered as if it was the most simple question in the world. It obviously wasn't

They both knew that

Dan sighed softly, crawling onto my lap and sinking into me once again.

"Okay" I nodded in agreement. Dan really was too adorable. He just had something about him. I don't know really, just. Just something about him that makes you really want to protect him from everything. I wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer. "So tonight at the park then?"

"Midnight" Dan mumbled confirming the time. He tilted his head back so he could see my face. He wore a strange expression, almost thoughtful as he gazed intently at my features.

"I love your eyes...they're just so...blue" Dan said, blushing as soon as the words had left his mouth.

I laughed as I gently kissed Dan's nose "You're adorable, you know that?" well, he should know that by know. I've told him enough times.

"I hear it a lot from you" Dan shrugged, attempting to hide the smile I could see tugging at his lips. That boy confuses me sometimes. One minute he's being the shy, adorable little thing he is. Then the next he just gets his sas out. I guess that's why I love him though.

I love him for being him

He snuggled into my neck, planting several small kisses along it. Okay, so he may hate having his neck touched. But actually, I'm pretty much the same. Well, I don't freak out like he does. It just tickles and makes me give people black eyes. That only happened once, but yeah. That girl soon learned to never touch my neck again after that.. I giggled, yes, actually giggled. squirming slightly

"Dannnnnn, it tickles" I complained as I attempted to stop the weird laughing noise erupting from my lips.

Dan laughed softly, flashing a genuine smile for the first time in a while actually. He lifted his head so he was face to face with me. I smiled, noticing his eyes flicked down to my lips than back to my eyes.

I gazed into his eyes, gently caressing his cheek with my fingertips

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"You certainly seem to tell me that one a lot as well" he adverted his eyes for a moment before looking back into mine. The sadness was back. It never did stay away for long. "…I really don't see what you see in me…"

I frowned, gently pressing my lips against his. "Hey. You're really beautiful…you know you shouldn't listen to them" I smiled "You should only listen to me."

He returned my smile, leaning his forehead against mine. It was perfect for a moment. Just the two of us like this. But of course, the school bell ringing had to ruin it.

"We better get home..." he sighed sadly, looking down. I took his hand in mine on again, squeezing it tightly. It was times like these when it became hard. Dan knew he could always rely on me for anything. Comfort, support, anything. Sometimes I needed the support badly…but. I didn't want to bother him. Id only talked about my dad once to him. I shivered just thinking about that man.

"I don't wanna leave. Call him and say your coming to stay at my house. Please, Please, Please" Dan begged. He seemed so desperate, so, well. Upset I guess. I wonder why he didn't want to go home? Even though I wanted to stay here with Dan all day. I knew I had to go home… id get in more trouble if I didn't…

"But..." I looked down, biting my lip before looking up again "He'll kill me if I don't..." I tried to smile, not wanting to worry Dan. Then a thought stuck me.

"We'll both need to go home to get stuff. If we go through our plan anyway" going home would be hell but it would be worth it in the end. It would be worth it if Dan and I really could pull this off.

"Want me to get a bag full of food? You get some water and stuff. I'll get food"

Dan mumbled, looking down. I knew he hated going home…but. He needed too.

We both needed to.

"Yeah, sounds good. I think I have an older friend who will let us stay with him for a while" I replied, actually planning this all out in my head. "I have quite a lot of money saved up too. Well, enough to get us by"

He nodded, gently giving me a small peck on the lips. Before breaking away from me. "See you tonight"

I got to my feet and quickly pulled Dan into a tight hug "Okay, I love you, just… be careful. Okay?"

"I love you too. I will" He answered. He pressed his lips against mine for one last time before turning on his heel and walking towards the road. He lived on the other side of town from me. The park was our sort of halfway point were we always meet.

That would all change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

'Come on. I need to go now - Dan x'

I shoved the last few items in my bag as I attempted to text Dan back, saying Id be there soon. I had pretty much everything I needed in this bag. Water, cola. Any sort of drink I could find really. I mean, we were really going to need it. I had my other bag, of course. It only contained a few of my favourite t-shirts and a few other personal belongings. Mostly special presents Id collected from Dan over the years. I couldn't leave them. I would never leave anything so special is this dreadful house.

I sighed softly as I looked around my room, feeling satisfied that I had everything I needed. This was it.

Leaving all this forever.

I quietly creped down the stairs, looking around as I tip-toed towards the front floor. A small breath I didn't know I was holding escaped my lips as I turned the handle-

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I, um. I wanted to take a walk"

A terrible excuse I know. But I had no idea what else to tell him. He grabbed my shoulder, turning me around to face him. I didn't dare look at his face.

I knew that would make things worse. Make the fear quickly spreading through my veins increase greatly. I couldn't look into his eyes.

I just couldn't.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was probably Dan. I wanted for nothing more to reach for it and call for help. But I couldn't.

He had me trapped.

"Like hell you were going for a walk you little homo"

He spat angrily at me, tightening his grip on my shoulder. I bit my lip softly, trying not to flinch as he dug his sharp nails into my skin.

"Dad…Please. Just let me go" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"Like hell I will! You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Please dad. Don't do this now" I pleaded, attempting to break away from him.

"Shut up!"

"No! Please, Let me go!"

"I said shut the fuck up" he growled as his fist connecting with my cheek harshly. I hissed softly in pain, my eyes watering. He gave me several other hard punched to my stomach and face. Not caring that the blood and tears had now joined into one steady flowing stream dripping down my face. He held me by my shoulder for a few seconds before letting my body drop to the floor. He gave me a few more harsh kicks before muttering.

"Get the fuck out of here faggot"

************************************************** *******************

I hurried towards the park, tears still pouring down my cheeks as I held my side. I knew I had to get there as quickly as possible. Dan was terrified of the dark and id probably already made him have a panic attack I had taken so long. Even though every breath I took was pure agony I knew I had to get there as soon as possible for Dan. It honestly wasn't too bad. Okay, maybe it was. I'm pretty sure I must have had a black eye plus a bloody nose and possibly cracked ribs.

"Dan" I whimpered as I approached the softly shaking brown haired boy.

He twirled around, his eyes widening as his gaze landed on me "Oh my god Phil" He gasped, dropping the bags that were in his hands and running over. He gently wrapped his arms around me, obviously trying to be careful not to hurt me. He saw the bloody nose and forming black eye as he studied my features. Obviously straining to see as it was so dark.

"My god. Who did this?"

He asked softly, as he ripped a piece fabric off the bottom of his shirt and gently dabbed at my nose. He sighed softly then brushed the hair from my eyes with his other hand. Dan bit his lip. It was obvious he didn't like the state I was in. I didn't blame him.

"Who do you think" I mumbled as I attempted to wipe my some of my tears away. "It's okay though, It's not too bad" I lied, not wanting to worry Dan too much. He had enough to deal with without worrying about me.

"Im gonna kill him"

Dan let out a low growl. It was kind of rare to see Dan angry at anything. He normally just got really upset and cried. He hardly ever got angry. I guess he was so angry because it was me. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have been like this. He quickly picked up the bags and swung them over his shoulder. "Lets get going before I go back to your house just to personally kill your father" Dan growled.

I quickly nodded, taking Dan's hand in my own tightly "The further away from him I am, the from him the safer I'll feel" I admitted shakily as I winced slightly from the stabbing pain in my ribs. They were definitely cracked. I had to put on a brave face though.

I had to for Dan's sake

He nodded, sighing as softly kissing my cheek gently. He then began walking as fast as he possibly could. It was so obvious just from his expression that he was absolutely terrified. I guessed because of what had just happened to me. Combined with the fear that he thought everyone was out to get him.

I squeezed his hand tighter as I tried to keep up with him

"We're okay, we'll be at the train station soon" I soothed, flashing him a reassuring smile.

I had a plan now

I wasn't sure exactly how well this plan would pan out, but. As long as I had Dan with me it would all be okay.

"Alright" He replied softly, nodding nervously. He slowed down so he was now actually next to Me. He tried to smile as he gently pulled me closer.

I snuggled into his chest, well the best I could without walking into something and causing myself anymore pain.

"I love you, so much" I smiled up at him "We'll be starting our new lives soon, just the two of us"

"I love you too. You know, that really does sound amazing" he said pecking my lips gently. Dan seemed so much less nervous now. That was a good thing at least. Well , I think it is anyway.

We soon arrived at the pretty much deserted Train station. There were very few people around. An old woman who seemed to have fallen asleep on a bench. A very tired looking business woman in a fancy dress suit. A few other people who I can honestly say looked homeless. Well, I guess it was an ideal place to sleep if you had nowhere to go. It was kind of sheltered from the wind and rain.

What if we ended up like that?

I shook my head, dismissing all negative thoughts. We would be completely fine. Dan looked nervously around, giving my hand a small squeeze. I honestly wondered if he could read my thoughts sometimes. He just always seemed to give me the slight bit of comfort I needed at exactly the right time.

After about ten minutes at most the train arrived. We quickly boarded, trying to attract the least amount of attention as possible as we scuttled out of the cold and onto the fairly warm train. I led us to the least crowded carriage and sat down, instantly wrapping my arms around Dan tightly

"We'll be away from them all soon"


	3. Chapter 3

"Im scared Phil" Dan admitted quietly, shuffling closer to me.

"Why?" I asked him softly, gently running a hand through his hair "What's wrong?"

"What if we get caught? We'll be getting in more trouble. Our parents will kill us. They will literally kill us." He panicked, his voice cracking as he buried his face in my neck. I stayed silent for a moment, just holding him tightly in my arms. I felt tears began to drip down his perfect face and onto my neck.

I just held him tighter.

"They won't, trust me. they won't find us where we're going" I tried to reassure him. Sure I had a plan but I had no idea if it would actually work.

We'll be fine. We'll be fine. We'll be fine.

But what if we're not?

No, don't think like that.

"It'll be fine, trust me…okay?" I mumbled, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head.

He nodded shuffling closer yet again until he was practically in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, not moving his head from my neck. It was obvious he was nervous about this. Okay, really, really nervous.

"…Oh Dan…" I whispered softly, hugging him tighter.

The train began to move as I softly rubbed Dan's back. I guess I just got lost in the moment because before I knew it. I was singing our song. When I say our song I mean the song that we had decided was, well.

Our song.

I sang to him softly, attempting to sooth him. Honestly it was trying to just distract myself. I needed to stay strong. Be the strong one for him.

"Baby it's fact, that our love is true. The black is black, and blue is just blue. My love is true, it's matter of fact. And you love me too, it's as simple as that. Baby, our love is true"

He pulled away from me slightly, looking into my eyes while a small smile took over his features. He said he liked it when I sang to him. Even though I couldn't sing to save myself. He still loved it. His smile soon faltered though, obviously being brought back to reality.

"I don't want them to find us Phil. They'll have people looking everywhere. I don't want to go back. I'm so useless and they'll only hurt you and I can't protect you and-"

"Hey, shh. It's okay. It'll be okay" I soothed, gently kissing his forehead. "It'll be okay, they won't look outside England, if they look for us at all" I bit my lip, going over the plan in my head for about the 800th time.  
"The guy we're going to be staying with lives in Scotland. They won't find us there. Even if they do" I looked into Dan's eyes, trying to sound convincing "I won't let them hurt you. I will never let them hurt you again"

He bit his lip, gingerly reaching his hand up to trace where an obvious bruise was forming above my right eye. Black eyes, fun. I wasn't really that bothered by it now. I mean, it didn't really hurt that much. But…Dan seemed to blame himself for my injuries every time it happened.

He always blamed himself

He adverted his eyes for a moment before looking back into mine.

"Promise?" he asked holding up his pinkie to me. I laughed softly at him, holding my pinkie up to his. Dan could be such a such a child at times. Not that I minded at all.

I smiled softly as I wrapped my pinkie around his "Promise" I repeated, gently kissing Dan's lips. He kissed back softly, moving his hands form around my waist to around my neck. I honestly loved moments like this. Just being able to hold him in my arms and kiss him.

Id be able to do that all the time now.

"It'll be a few hours before we get there. you can have a little sleep if you want. I'll watch out for us" I offered quietly.

He only shook his head. "I wanna stay up with you" He mumbled, gently brushing the hair From my face. He smiled at me softly before he curled up against my body

"Okay…baby" I said softly with a blush as I wrapped an arm around him tightly. We usually didn't use pet names, but. You know. It's kinda cute.

His smile widened as he laid his head on my shoulder. "You seem so awkward saying Baby" he teased playfully.

I only blushed again, pushing his arm playfully "Shut uppppppp" I whined, grinning happily. When I say happy. I actually mean properly happy. I hadn't actually been happy in…well, a long time.

He rolled his eyes, that playful spark still in his eyes. He sat up then fell back only my legs, looking up at me from his place in my lap. "Make me"

"We can't make out on the train Daniel, think of the children" I joked "I mean, unless that's the only way to ever keep you quiet" I Laughed softly, placing a hand over his mouth lightly.

Dan rolled his eyes, moving my hand away. "There are no children back here, Phillip" He said climbing onto my lap again and basically straddling my hips.

"Well, well. Getting sexual are we?" I teased, not being able to keep the grin off my face. He grinned back, gazing into my eyes as he usually did. That's when his expression suddenly changed. it changed to something more…serious, I guess.

"You have such pretty eyes" He admitted shyly, not breaking eye contact with me.

"So you've told me about 7 gazillion times" I smiled, tilting my head slightly.

"Its true though" He said with that huge smile still plastered on his face. "I love you so much"

"And I love you too" I grinned, hugging him tightly as he snuggled into my chest.

"More than lions and Video games?" he asked, tilting his face up to meet my gaze.

"Wayyyyyyy, more than lions and video games" I grinned "Way more than anything else in the world"

Dan nodded, smiling softly as he gave me a tight hug before climbing off my lap. I knew he would have stayed there all Dan if he could. See, the thing about Dan is he really cares about what people think about him. I guess he just has this idea that he needs to please everyone. But honestly

I love him just the way he is.

My perfect imperfect little Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should have slept for a while. You're gonna be way too tired for the rest of our journey now"

Dan blinked a few times, his tired mind taking several seconds to process what I had said. When he finally wrapped his head around the words I had just spoken he shook his head, rubbing his eyes while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I'll be fine" he mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment before forcing them open again.

I squeezed his hand, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand and showing him a little smile.

"We're nearly here. See, we're slowing down just now"

Dan nodded, leaning against me more than before. We stayed silent for a minute while the train slowly pulled into the station.

"We have another train journey to make, okay?" I asked, nudging Dan and making him sit up straight. He mumbled a quick yes before picking up his bag and lazily slinging it over his back. We exited the train, looking up at the big boards trying to figure out where we needed to go next.

It didn't take long to spot the correct train. On the screen nearest the small shop in the station I spotted the name of our destination.

"It'll only take about 40 minutes at most to get there" I said softly, pointing up to the bored where the list of stations and the arrival time was. I lead him towards the correct platform, choosing to go to the gate with a man instead of the automatic gate. I showed him our tickets, offering him a small smile. He nodded, returning the smile before stepping aside and letting us through.

"I'm seriously exhausted" Dan groaned as he let the bag slip from his hand to the floor slowly as he stood on the platform.

"You could have just slept before. You didn't need to stay up you know" I mumbled quietly. It wasn't that I was worried that anyone would hear us. It was just that it I knew how tired Dan was and didn't want to scare him by speaking too loudly. He got really scared when we was half asleep and was woken up suddenly. Probably something to do with his asshole parents. He never told me why he was so jumpy. He told me everything else about how his parents beat him everyday, making him wear shirts that covered the bruises so no one notices. They had been doing this for years simply because they could.

That's why I knew we needed to get away. To get away form them. From my dad. From everyone. We were complete outcasts that nobody liked.

That's why we needed to escape.

I was about to try start up a conversation with him so he didn't fall asleep leaning against me, when the train arrived. The doors opened, inviting us in. I tugged Dan forwards lightly, guiding him through the door and to a seat. As soon as Dan sat down he curled his legs underneath himself and placed his head on my shoulder. I gently wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close to me. He moved his head to my chest, his arm moving to lay across my stomach. I carefully laced our fingers together, kissing the top of his head as a small smile tugged at my lips.

************************************************** *******************

About twenty minutes passed before someone actually got on the train. Dan was fast asleep curled up against me so he completely missed the new small flock of people who entered through the door and came wondering down the carriage. A little boy who must of only been about five or six wandered down the isle, looking at all the possibilities of where to sit when his eyes landed on us. A strange expression crossed his face as he walked over to the two seats facing Dan and I, and sat down. He grinned as he swung his legs, making it his mission to hit and kick Dan. Dan's eyes shot open as he felt the boys small foot hit is leg. Although they were still sort of curled under him, the little boy had somehow managed to kick them.

I laughed softly at the little kid. He was obviously incredibly bored of travelling like us and decided to play a some sort of game with us.

"What are you doing little guy?" I asked softly, flashing the small boy a smile. Dan cuddled closed to me as he heard me addressing the thing that had interrupted his previous sleep.

"My mummy said two guys together like you is bad" The little boy said looking at us. Dan opened his eyes again, biting his lip as he looked from me to a woman who seemed to be glaring at us.

"Mummy was mumbling something about it being nasty"

I just smiled politely at the little boy "Well, mummy is very silly then. She must not know that when two people love each other it doesn't matter about anything else" I replied in a gentle voice as I kissed the top of Dan's head

"Now, run along to mummy"

The little boy shuffled of the seat and rushed over to the woman who of course was his mother. Dan raised his head from where it lay on my chest to look into my eyes.

"How are you even dating someone like me?" he paused, casting his gaze downward. "Insults get to me and I'm all weak and stupid. But you…you take insults like compliments. Like you're the strongest person alive"

"They do get my down, but I just don't show It. One of us has to be strong, right?" I asked softly "Anyway, I can't live without you. That's why I'm dating you"

A small smile took over Dan's face as he leaned up. I leaned down, our lips connecting and fitting perfectly together. I tightened my grip around him as he curled up against me once again and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Fag" The mother of the young boy spat at us as she walked past and took a seat only a few rows away from us on the opposite side so she could still glare at us.

I just smiled at her then looked down at Dan again happily. No matter what people said, it didn't matter.

I was starting a new life with the boy I loved.


End file.
